1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method of performing imaging in a field sequential method, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field sequential imaging apparatus which performs imaging using a rotary optical filter is known (see JP-A-2003-333606). Since not only the field sequential imaging apparatus can be manufactured at low cost, but also the field sequential imaging apparatus is excellent in resolution, the field sequential imaging apparatus is used in many fields, such as an endoscope.
An optical filter can transmit red, green, and blue light beams therethrough. By rotation of the optical filter around its center, light beams of three primary colors are sequentially incident on an imaging section. In addition, the imaging section receives light beams of three primary colors and generates a pixel signal (pixel data) corresponding to each color by photoelectric conversion. In the field sequential imaging apparatus, a pixel signal of one color is generated in every pixel. Accordingly, a color image can be obtained by mixing the pixel signals of respective colors.